


Maknae Han Sanghyuk

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hyungs love calling sanghyuk baby, Hyungs love their maknae, Implied Nudity, Implied Relationships, M/M, Protective Hyungs, Sanghyuk is really cute off camera, Sensory Overload, cute maknae, hyungs caring for their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: The VIXX hyungs are wrapped around their maknae's little finger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay~ A VIXX addition is finally done! I hope you enjoy Sanghyuk and the hyungs cuddling him c:

Sanghyuk, although older and filled out now, still had an inexplicable need for comfort from his hyungs. It wasn’t something he shied away from, and in fact encouraged it whenever his hyungs would place a hand on the back of his neck and massage it, or when they pulled him in for a cuddle when they were sitting together. Small touches to the arm, or their hands resting on the lower area of his back always brought a shiver of delight. 

Hakyeon was the most affectionate of them all. Their leader was confident and comfortable in his own skin that he didn’t care that he was a tactile person. Hakyeon showed his love by hugging and cuddling his members. Its how he showed how much he cared for them, and Hakyeon loved them all deeply. Sanghyuk would never admit it, but having his leader hyung not fighting his need to cuddle and hug was a relief. He could pretty much get away with anything when it came to being touchy-feely with Hakyeon. 

Taekwoon was a bit different. He had to warm up his hyung before he could hang off of him like a koala. Sanghyuk knew the second eldest was a softie at heart, but Taekwoon needed his members affection to be on his terms. He would work his magic, subtle cute gestures and pleading doe eyes before his hyung would sigh, exasperated with him, and allow him to sit in his lap and curl into his chest. Once Sanghyuk had secured his place, Taekwoon would glare at anyone passing, especially the members, who threatened to take the youngest away from him. 

Jaehwan was a lot like Hakyeon. They were both tactile beings, and he often found it easy to worm his way into his hyungs lap and snuggle him, while also stealing kisses. Jaehwan always teased him for being the cute maknae off camera, but he knew they wouldn’t change it. He knew his hyungs loved reserving this side of him just for themselves. Jaehwan was the one hug who gave his kisses out freely, and Sanghyuk treasured each one. Jaehwan was so open with his love that he often found the most comfort and security being next to him. 

Wonshik was gentle and warm. Wonshik had a comforting presence. Sanghyuk found himself going to the rapper when he needed quiet. Wonshik would stop whatever he was working on and move to the couch to allow Sanghyuk to sit in his lap and curl into him. No words needed to be said as his hyung would rub his back, drawing figure eights, and zig-zags. He soaked up the warmth and gentle comfort his surprisingly quiet hyung off-screen offered. He would fall asleep to the gentle ministrations and soft humming of his hyung. 

Hongbin was reserved with his affection. Sanghyuk didn’t really have to play it safe like he did with Taekwoon, but Hongbin’s affection came with its own challenges. Hongbin was busy a lot of the time, and when he was home he was either practicing, recording, or resting. Sanghyuk never wanted to impose his hyungs sacred time to decompress, which often mean a gentle rebuking when Hongbin found out that Sanghyuk needed his reassurance. Hongbin was gracious in chiding, allowing the youngest to curl up beside him on his bed and press soft kisses to his face. 

Sanghyuk knew he had attentive hyungs, and was incredibly thankful for that, especially during times where his senses were over stimulated and he couldn’t vocalize his needs. 

Taekwoon was incredibly well-versed in decoding Sanghyuk’s body language and mannerisms. He would alert Hakyeon of the change in their maknae, and plans would be made to care for their youngest when they were back home. 

Wonshik and Jaehwan would keep the atmosphere light-hearted, while also comforting the youngest with gentle pats, silent looks of encouragement. 

Hongbin steadied him, helped ground him when the thoughts became too loud and the lights too bright. His skin itched against the uncomfortable wardrobe. A heavy, but warm hand would settle on his thigh, and helped to ground him in the moment and to not focus on the other irritants. 

When they returned him, his hyungs leapt into action. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were off to the bathroom starting a warm bath for him. Hongbin taking Sanghyuk into the room and undressing him, gently but efficiently to not draw out the process. Jaehwan had grabbed a water bottle and a bowl of cubed up watermelon. Wonshik had found the speakers and was in the bathroom setting up the playlist of gentle classical music to play. 

Hongbin had wrapped Sanghyuk in his fluffy robe, and met the other hyungs in the bathroom. Hakyeon had already stripped down and was in the water. “Come here baby,” he murmured softly. Taekwoon and Hongbin helped him out of the robe, and into the tub to sit in front of their leader. Sanghyuk couldn’t be trusted to stay awake and above water during these moments, so one of them (usually Hakyeon) would go in with him. 

Jaehwan bent down and smiled at the dazed maknae, “Hey baby, drink some water for hyung,” he said softly, tipping the water bottle to his lips and gently lifting it. They all watched the youngest drink the cool water. Jaehwan pressed a bite-sized cube of watermelon to the maknae’s lips to watch the youngest seemed to eagerly take. They all chuckled. 

Hakyeon was busy cleansing Sanghyuk’s body while Jaehwan continued to feed him the sweet fruit, while the other hyungs watched on protectively. 

Once Sanghyuk was washed, and seemed to be settled down and more relaxed, did Taekwoon help him up and out of the tub. He wrapped him in his bathrobe and easily lifted him to carry him into Hakyeon’s room. The room with the largest bed, of course. Wonshik had already dimmed the lights and pulled the comforter down. Taekwoon made quick work of drying Sanghyuk’s hair and changing him into shorts and a loose fitted t-shirt. 

“Thank you hyung,” Sanghyuk murmured, finally feeling as though his senses weren’t dialed up. 

Taekwoon smiled sweetly at him, “Of course, are you feeling better? How’s your sensitivity?” He asked, his voice deliciously soft and quiet to Sanghyuk’s ears. 

“Better...where are the others?” He asked. 

“Cleaning up. Did you need something?” Taekwoon asked. 

“Want Hongbin and Wonshik hyung,” he mumbled. 

“Okay, let me get them.” The second eldest left the room and back to the shared bathroom. Wonshik was helping dry Hakyeon’s hair, while Hongbin was rinsing out the tub. 

“Binnie, Wonshikkie, Sanghyukkie wants you to go sleep with him,” Taekwoon said. 

The two youngest, apart from Sanghyuk, left, and the hyung line looked at one another. 

“He’s been getting like this a lot recently,” Hakyeon said, getting straight to the point. 

“We’ve been under a lot of pressure, this shouldn’t be surprising. Don’t you remember how he was during our debut?” Jaehwan asked. 

“We just need to manage his senses, but what’s most important is we have this conversation with Sanghyuk when he can participate in it. He needs to tell us what he needs,” Hakyeon said. “For now, let’s just take care of him.” 

Six men managed to fit on a queen sized bed, limbs splayed over one another, but all content. The five eldest slept easily knowing that their maknae was resting after a trying day.


	2. Jealous Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk is too jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more of a ~sexy~ theme in the beginning, so just keep that in mind before reading!

There was something exceptionally vulnerable and sacred about falling into another person’s body. The heat and intimacy, mixing well with the pleasure and the haze of release with another person, much less five people to experience this type of intimacy with. Sanghyuk loved the intimacy that follow these moments most. Each of his hyungs were different during the post-coital moments, and he treasured each of these precious minutes. 

Hongbin was a surprisingly quiet lover, focusing more on his partner’s pleasure than his own. He derived pleasure from other’s pleasure, and he was especially attentive and handsy. Sanghyuk loved when they both found their release how Hongbin would pull him on top of his chest and press kisses to the top of his head. His hands would rub up and down his back, gently caressing the cooling skin. Sanghyuk would be lured to sleep by these gentle ministrations, enveloped in the warmth and gentleness of his youngest hyung. 

Wonshik had a desire to please, but loved getting his own pleasure as well. There moments were hot and often times rushed, but nonetheless satisfying once they found their release. Wonshik turned into a human octopus after, wrapping his limbs around Sanghyuk, trapping him and cuddling tightly. He wouldn’t have it any other way, especially when Wonshik pressed soft kisses to his neck and collar bones, lazily pressing his plush lips to his skin. He remembered feeling nervous that his hyung would leave him after sharing such an intimate moment, but his hyung was a tactile person and needed the post-coital cuddles as much as Sanghyuk did. 

Jaehwan was a versatile lover, and so things often changed between them. Jaehwan nevertheless attentive during their intimate times, often whispering praises into his ears during the throes of passion. The moments after involved another round of kissing, Jaehwan’s hands all over his body, massaging his back and squeezing his waist. Jaehwan needed to touch and grab, to feel the warm body beside him, and Sanghyuk had always been a pliant lover to his hyungs tactile need. 

Taekwoon was full of strength and power, and controlled it perfectly. He was sleek like a wild cat, an intense look in his eyes as he took care of Sanghyuk. The intensity in his typically reserved hyung was a total one-eighty on what he was used to, but was always pleasantly surprised by it. His long limbs bracketed his own body, enveloping Sanghyuk into his presence, making sure the youngest was entirely focused on him. When Taekwoon had finally allowed their release, his one perfectly controlled hyung turned into one with soft words and gentle touches, murmuring terms of endearment and pressing kisses to his cheek and lips. Sanghyuk liked both sides, but he preferred the softer side of his hyung. 

Hakyeon was a sensual being. Graceful limbs carrying such strength led to a surprisingly seductive dance between the two. Hakyeon’s natural rhythm and desire to please others was a lethal combination, as he was able to bring Sanghyuk to a quick release. The seductive hyung would instantly transform into a caring and tactile hyung, cuddling him and drawing designs with his fingers on his chest. Soft kisses were exchanged between one another in between smiles and giggles. 

Having five attentive hyungs that had an intimate knowledge over your body at first had been exceedingly nerve-wracking. Allowing himself to put his trust into each person to take care of him well and to make the experience enjoyable for both of them. Each time though he felt beloved and felt his trust expanding with each of his members. 

 

A lot of their inspiration for their more sensual and seductive songs were based off of their own _experiences_. Dance practices for these songs were always interesting, much less performing them. Sanghyuk couldn’t help a pang of jealousy at his hyungs being put on display for everyone to see a glimpse of what he experienced behind closed doors. His hyungs obviously did the concept well, all naturally having a sex appeal that couldn’t be taught or forced. 

Sanghyuk couldn’t help feeling a tad bit jealous over it, and would resign himself being alone after these types of performances. It was childish, but Sanghyuk was possessive, _especially_ if others got to see something exclusively reserved for him. 

His members knew this. In fact, his members found his behavior amusing. 

What occurred after they realized Sanghyuk’s jealous pouting usually involved a lot of cuddles and gentle touches to cheer him up. 

Sanghyuk would always admit he didn’t like that other people got to see that side of them, as he wanted it to be exclusively reserved for his eyes only. 

“How do you think we feel, Hyukkie?” Hakyeon asked. 

Sanghyuk frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“All five of us watching you on stage. Baby, you ooze sex appeal when you are on stage. Don’t think that this feeling is one-sided,” Hakyeon chastised, pressing a kiss to his maknae’s cheek. 

“Can we agree to not do anymore sexy concepts?” Sanghyuk asked, knowing it as a long-shot. 

“Not likely,” Taekwoon said, “we’re too good at it. Our fans want it.” 

Sanghyuk laughed, “Apparently.” 

 

Having five pairs of eyes on you when you were in a state of undress was intimidating. The looks of desire and blatant want coursed through Sanghyuk, and he tried his best to keep his arousal away. Now was _not_ the time. 

They were changing into their ‘Black Out’ stage outfits, and he tried his best to ignore the ogling eyes. His hyungs were a tad bit obsessed over Sanghyuk. Once they were dressed, Sanghyuk allowed Hongbin to pull him into his lap to cuddle before they went on stage. 

Taekwoon walked past and gently pressed a kiss to both maknae’s foreheads. They looked u at their usually cool and collected hyung, baffled by the affection. 

“Taekwoon hyung is extra touchy-feely today,” Sanghyuk remarked, confused. 

“I think he’s restless, look, he’s cuddling with Hakyeon,” Hongbin said. 

They watched as Taekwoon sat down and pulled their leader into his lap. They watched the scene, drinking in their usually reserved hyung press soft kisses to Hakyeon’s lips and cuddle him tightly. 

Hakyeon looked just as confused, but allowed the rare sign of affection. It was hard to get Taekwoon to be this cuddly and soft, so any one of them would take advantage of it. 

Wonshik sat down beside them, “What’s up with Taekwoon hyung?” 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk both shrugged. Wonshik reached out and snagged Jaehwan’s waist, pulling the hyung into his lap. All four watched, interested by the display of affection and all envious of Hakyeon being the object of Taekwoon’s affection. 

When Hakyeon looked up at them and caught their fixed gaze on them, he laughed at their blushing cheeks and embarrassment. 

“Taekwoonie, our dongsaeng’s are watching you. I think they may be jealous,” Hakyeon chuckled, whispering it to him. 

Taekwoon subtly looked up at them through his bangs, watching as they all turned to look at them once more, various looks of envy on their faces. “I think you might be right,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. 

Hakyeon pushed him away, “Go on, go spoil them. I need to practice anyway,” the leader stood up and walked away. 

Taekwoon levelled an intense gaze at his dongsaeng’s, before gesturing to Jaehwan, “Jaehwannie, come here.” 

Jaehwan leapt up and hurried to his elder. Taekwoon allowed his oldest dongsaeng to sit in his lap and curl into him like a touch deprived kitten. 

Taekwoon gently rubbed the younger members back, before he placed a gentle kiss to the plush lips. Jaehwan preened under the touch, back arching and leaning in for more. Jaehwan was always greedy for his hyungs attention, especially if it involved any kind of tactile affection. 

Taekwoon huffed out a laugh, pulling away. “You know the others will get jealous if I don’t let them have kisses too.” 

Jaehwan pouted, “Let them be jealous.” 

Taekwoon smirked, “You’re a bad hyung. Go on and practice with Hakyeon.” Taekwoon pushed Jaehwan up and toward their leader. 

“Come here Wonshik,” Taekwoon said. 

Wonshik stood up, and Taekwoon could see the rest of the maknae line glare at him. He chuckled. Jealous little dongsaengs. 

Wonshik gracefully sat down on Taekwoon’s lap, “Hyung.” 

Taekwoon tickled Wonshik’s side, “Don’t be so chic.” 

Wonshik laughed, before allowing himself a moment of submission and curling into the sturdy chest and soaking up his hyung’s warmth and comfort. 

Taekwoon pressed kissed to Wonshik’s forehead, before tilting Wonshik’s head up and capturing the rapper’s lips. 

Wonshik sighed happily into the kiss, eagerly kissing back. Where Hakyeon was pliant, and Jaehwan greedy, Wonshik sought after pleasure. Taekwoon pulled away and kissed Wonshik’s forehead, “Alright, you had your turn, go and practice with the rest of your hyungs.” 

Wonshik stood up and kissed Taekwoon’s cheek in thanks, before walking away. 

Taekwoon, the tease that he knows he is, looks at his maknaes playfully. “Hongbinnie, your turn.” 

Taekwoon has to hold back laughter as Hongbin unceremoniously shoved Sanghyuk off his lap and eagerly stood up. Sanghyuk calls him out on it, before glaring at the back of Hongbin’s head. 

Hongbin sat in his lap, eyes eager and pleased for being next. Taekwoon indulged him with a kiss, before peppering kisses to his check, revelling over the softness of his dongsaeng’s supple skin. 

“Hyung,” Hongbin complained. 

Taekwoon laughed, before kissing the needy maknae once more before pulling away. “Alright, Sanghyukkie is glaring daggers at you, so go practice with your hyungs.” 

Hongbin grinned, sneaking another kiss before happily walking to the others. 

Taekwoon didn’t have to say anything. His lap was filled with his maknae, the youngest’s straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Taekwoon leaned back and hugged the maknae back tightly. “Why am I last?” Sanghyuk asked, a soft insecurity to his words. 

“The same reason Hakyeon was first,” Taekwoon whispered, “You’re my favorites.” 

Sanghyuk preened, pulling back and looking at him, “Really?” 

“I’m not _supposed_ to have favorites, so you can’t tell the others,” Taekwoon whispers conspiratorially. 

Sanghyuk grins more, before leaning and capturing Taekwoon’s lips, not able to wait for his hyung to initiate. Taekwoon indulges the youngest, and allows him to kiss him. 

It wasn’t a secret among the oldest members that they all favored Sanghyuk. The maknae, although having an evil and jealous streak, was impossibly sweet and cute. Taekwoon pulled away from his maknae, “You should go practice.”

Sanghyuk frowned, “No,” before he turned and sat himself on Taekwoon’s lap and rested on his chest. 

“Hakyeon will get mad at you,” Taekwoon warned. 

“He can’t get made at me. I’m too cute,” Sanghyuk mumbled out, before he dropped off to sleep. 

Taekwoon laughed, rubbing the maknae’s back, knowing that the youngest was staking his claim on him. 

Sanghyuk really was too jealous sometimes, but it made him that much more cuddly and affectionate, so all of the hyungs put up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was really no story arc to this. This is just a plot bunny that I wanted to write bc these boys do the whole sexy concept way to well. I love them. Anyways, thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently! If any of you are interested, I started a BTS chaptered fic, and also an EXO one that have pretty regular updates! Ily babies~ xx c: <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other parts, and I know some of you are anxiously awaiting the other installments! I appreciate all of you!!! <3


End file.
